Kannazuki no Cheque
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Tsubasa, Souma, Miyako, Reiko, Corona, Girochi y Nekoko, es decir las cabezas de Orochis, vivían a sus anchas gracias a sus formas de pago electrónicas y siempre eficientes, pero un día todo cambia, cuando llegan las legendarias sacerdotisas, dispuestas a aguarles la vida con sus cheques. Oneshot.


**Advertencia:** Este fic no es apto para los puristas con los roles de bueno-malo, ni tampoco para los que tengan fobia o desprecio por lo retro. Ahora bien, ¡que empiece a tocar la disco!

 **Kannazuki no Cheque**

Tsubasa se encontraba en una pequeña plaza usando su laptop para hacer varias compras que no eran para él, sino que daba apoyo a unos ancianos que no estaban en condiciones de hacer fila, aunque fuese corta, ni tampoco para llevar las pesadas bolsas que necesitaban. Tsubasa termina la compra y cierra su laptop, y los ancianos lo miran a la expectativa. Al lado de Tsubasa se encontraba Souma, bastante animado por lo bonito que era el día en esa plaza.

─ Listo. Dentro de unos diez minutos llegarán los víveres a sus casas, y así no tendrán que hacer nada más que guardarlos y disfrutar ─ dice Tsubasa.

─ Yo me ofrezco para ayudar a guardar las cosas, en vista que algunas compras son muy pesadas ─ se ofrece Souma.

─ Gracias, corazones ─ dice una ancianita que casi lloraba de felicidad ─. Tengan un panecillo cada uno. Se nota que no han desayunado hoy.

─ Muchas gracias por todo, señora ─ Tsubasa acepta el obsequio y les devuelve las tarjetas a los ancianos ─. No olviden revisar las tarjetas. Siempre hay quien quiere embaucarlo a uno con tarjetas falsas o rebotadas, y no me gustaría que hagan la excepción conmigo.

Los ancianos siguen el consejo de Tsubasa y se van en cuanto todos se cerciorar de tener sus respectivas tarjetas. Tsubasa se pone a comer y a contemplar el paisaje con total calma, mientras Souma se levanta y busca en una lista a los ancianos que iba a ayudar primero para arreglar las compras. Tsubasa le desea suerte a su hermano menor y se queda allí, disfrutando del grato momento.

* * *

 **Iglesia**

La hermana Miyako y Reiko estaban impartiendo unas clases voluntarias a varios niños en el pueblo donde vivían: Reiko enseñaba dibujo, y Miyako enseñaba vocalización. Los niños disfrutaban mucho de la compañía de ambas mujeres, quienes a su vez también se sentían realizadas con sus respectivas labores. A la hora de comer, los niños empiezan a pedir varias cosas para comer, a lo que Reiko y Miyako llevan a los niños a una pequeña panadería que había justo a un lado, y allí empieza el ordenamiento.

─ A ver… ─ aplaude Miyako para tener la atención de todos los niños ─ ¿quién va a querer croissant? ─ varios niños levantan la mano ─ Anota ahí, Reiko. Ahora bien, ¿cuántos en cambio van a querer pan azucarado? ─ una cantidad parecida de niños levanta la mano, y Reiko toma nota ─ ¿Y un sándwich? ¿Y cuántos querrán jugo? ¿Leche? ¿Ya anotaste todo, Reiko?

─ Todo en orden, hermana Miyako ─ dice Reiko con firmeza militar.

─ De acuerdo… ─ la hermana Miyako recibe la lista hecha por su ayudante y empieza con las peticiones ─ Por favor me da 15 croissant (pero sin jamón), 12 panes azucarados pequeños, 5 sándwiches, 5 litros de jugo de pera y 3 de leche.

─ De acuerdo, señorita ─ dice el panadero poniéndose en acción.

Y mientras esperaban a que la orden fuese servida para que Reiko la recibiera, Miyako y los niños van a la caja, donde los niños empiezan a sacar su dinero para pagar.

─ ¿Qué creen que hacen, pequeños? ─ dice Miyako horrorizada ─ Les agradezco que nunca vuelva a sacar algo tan inmundo y pecaminoso como esos billetes en mi presencia ─ los niños bajan la cabeza, todos evidentemente arrepentidos ─. Para esta clase de situaciones tenemos tarjetas de débito y crédito, así que no hace falta sacar efectivo para que paguen nada, niños.

Los niños vuelven a levantar la vista y miran muy contentos a Miyako pagando todos los pedidos de una sola vez con su tarjeta, pues eso significaba que todos podrían comer antes, y cuando Reiko se presenta con los pedidos, Miyako le da una mano para cargan en partes iguales la comida de los niños.

* * *

 **Compañía disquera**

En aquel pueblo también lo último en moda tenía cabida, y la compañía _Corona Productions_ era el referente principal en música, no solo en el pueblo sino en toda la región circundante. Corona, presidenta de la compañía, era también cantante y autora, y todos sus temas los había lanzado siempre en su propia disquera para dar el ejemplo, además que casi todos sus temas resultaban un exitazo desde su primer día de lanzamiento.

En vista que era día de cobro, los trabajadores de la disquera estaban bastante entusiasmados, pues Corona había instalado lo último en tecnología de recursos humanos, incluyendo el sistema más avanzado en pago de nómina y clasificación de empleados, pagando en apenas fracciones segundo todos los sueldos del día y revisando los contratos cercanos a culminar igualmente en fracciones de segundo, los cuales eran correspondientes a cientos y cientos de trabajadores, y además los empleados recibían mensajes en sus celulares para que confirmaran los depósitos realizados, por lo que todos estaban siempre conformes. Tal sistema resultaba bastante costoso, pero hacía que todo valiese la pena.

─ ¡Buenos días, Corona-sama! ─ dice la mujer de la recepción en cuanto ve a la jefa llegar.

─ ¿Hubo alguna irregularidad con los pagos? ─ dice Corona luego de, con un gesto, devolver el saludo.

─ Sí. Las señoritas Izumi y Makoto aseguran que todavía no les llega los depósitos.

─ En cuanto las vea las envía a mi oficina, y mientras tanto voy a revisar el estado de los depósitos para saber qué fue lo que pasó. Este problemilla lo vamos a resolver en un santiamén.

─ Sí, presidenta.

Corona se va con paso elegante a su despacho privado, y la recepcionista la miraba con absoluta admiración. Esperaba algún día ser igual a ella.

* * *

 **Calle**

─ ¿Eso es lo que te debo en total? ─ decía Girochi al teléfono, mientras con una mano revisaba una Tablet para efectuar una transferencia ─ Muy bien, ahora repíteme el número de tu cuenta para cerciorarme que no me equivoqué. Sí… Muy bien… ¡De acuerdo! Aquí te hago el envío… No hace falta que me agradezcas… Ya, ya… No te preocupes, sabes que siempre cumplo con mis deudas. Por supuesto. Nos vemos más tarde, que me voy a hacer unas diligencias.

Girochi cuelga la llamada para al rato realizar otra llamada a otro acreedor, al cual tampoco tuvo ningún problema para pagarle lo que debía, todo gracias a la banca en línea a la que accedía desde su Tablet.

* * *

 **Supermercado**

En el primer lugar de una de las filas del lugar se encontraba la famosa Nekoko, la cual estaba realizando una pequeña compra para preparar la cena en su casa. El cajero, Yukihito, era el encargado de facturar todos los productos que llevaba Nekoko, y luego de pasar todo da el precio, a lo que Nekoko da su tarjeta para pagar todos los productos. Curiosamente, la fila en cuestión del supermercado era la más larga en ese momento, y es que todos confiaban en que Nekoko hiciera nuevamente honor a su fama de ser la cliente que más rápido paga.

─ Lo siento, pero el sistema del banco electrónico presenta fallos ─ dice Yukihito al devolverle la tarjeta a Nekoko, y todos en la fila empezaban a decepcionarse.

─ No hay porqué preocuparse-nya ─ dice Nekoko con un tono estoico ─ ¿Dijiste que era esa cantidad de yenes? Pues aquí está todo ─ Nekoko saca un único billete que Yukihito no tuvo la necesidad de perder el tiempo en contarlo ni en calcular el cambio, y así la compra se resuelve.

─ Aquí tiene su factura, señorita ─ dice Yukihito muy contento, al igual que todos los que estaban en la fila.

─ Muchas gracias-nya ─ Nekoko toma todas sus bolsas, voltea un momento y recibe gustosa el aplauso de todos en el supermercado por mantener su invicto de ser la pagadora más rápida.

Tsubasa, Souma, Miyako, Reiko, Corona, Girochi y Nekoko, ellos eran también conocidos en el pueblo como "las cabezas de Orochi", un término que ellos mismos se habían propuesto como pseudónimo. Eran las personas más queridas de todo el pueblo, pues la forma en que ellos pagaban todo era increíblemente impecable y rápida, además que siempre ayudaban a los demás a hacer sus transacciones monetarias a gran velocidad. Los bancos no eran lugares concurridos, y los trabajadores de taquilla nunca estaban muy atareados, si hasta más bien era costumbre que parte del día estuviera desocupados y se dedicaran a cosas más personales mientras cumplían jornada. La gente toda contaba con bastante tiempo libre al tener medios de pago simplificados gracias a las cabezas de Orochi, y por ello siempre tenían algo más de tiempo para cumplir compromisos personales o descansar plácidamente. En fin, las cabezas de Orochi eran los seres más amados y admirados de todo el pueblo, y razones para ello demostraban todo el día y todos los días.

Pero las cabezas de Orochi tenían un punto débil mortal, y es que en ese pueblo era de completo de respaldo cualquier forma de pago, y con cualquiera, significaba también…

* * *

 **Diciembre**

Con las fiestas navideñas llegando y la gente recorriendo calles y tiendas para comprar enardecida, las cabezas de Orochi seguían siendo los referentes ideales para llevar a cabo el pago en apenas un instante, y así lograban que el tráfico de consumo en todos los locales se mantuviera en niveles perfectamente soportables, y a veces hasta agradables. Pero una tarde de duras nevadas se escuha a lo lejos una música que sólo unas pocas personas de cierta edad podían reconocer, y entre la bruma formada por el polvo níveo aparecen dos personas que llaman mucho la atención de las siete cabezas de Orochi, quienes en ese momento disfrutaban de unas buenas tazas de chocolate caliente.

─ Oh, no ─ Souma casi deja caer su taza al reconocer a las personas que se acercaban.

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ─ se interesa Girochi.

─ ¿Quiénes son ellas? ─ se levanta Nekoko.

─ No puede ser. Ahí está Himeko, mi exnovia ─ decía Souma con una voz que fluctuaba entre el terror y el lamento.

─ ¿Y qué tiene que se trate de tu ex? ─ se extraña Miyako ─ No me digas que la embarazaste y te desentendiste de tus responsabilidades de inmediato.

─ No es eso. Es que Himeko viene con su actual novia, Chikane Himemiya…

─ Un momento ─ interrumpe Tsubasa, y casi se echa a reír ─ ¿Tan malo eras tú en la cama como para que te dejara por otra mujer? Me decepcionas, hermanito. Jajajaja.

─ ¡No es eso, nii-san! ─ se enoja Souma ─ El problema verdadero no es que ellas se la monten entre ellas ni el pasado de Himeko conmigo. Lo que verdaderamente me aterra es que ellas son… ellas son… ─ Souma parecía que quisiera vomitar al intentar pronunciar las últimas palabras de su frase ─ ¡Ellas son las sacerdotisas de los dioses de Izumo!

En ese momento las risas de Tsubasa son calladas para dar paso a un gesto horror absoluto, y el resto del equipo imita el gesto de Tsubasa.

─ No lo puedo creer ─ la hermana Miyako temblaba de pies a cabeza ─. Entonces, si la leyenda es verdadera, ellas deben ser las poseedoras de… esa cosa del demonio… la chequera sagrada de Izumo… Aquella que se dice que nunca se agota, no importa cuántas veces se utilice.

─ Mucho me temo que la leyenda es verdadera ─ el rostro de Souma se ensombrece, como si estuviera revelando un horripilante secreto ─. Estamos perdidos si ellas realmente vienen para quedarse, pues ellas tienen la costumbre de pagarlo todo… con cheques.

─ Esto es malo ─ dice Miyako ─. Souma-kun, debiste haber embarazado a tu exnovia, y de ser posible de quintillizos. Ahora sufriremos las consecuencias por que eso no haya pasado.

* * *

 **Con Himeko y Chikane**

Ahí se acercaban las sacerdotisas de los dioses de Izumo, a paso constante y arrollador, marcando un ritmo que parecía que entraban en una disco.

Himeko Kurusugawa (alias Chequeko), vestía un traje estilo años 70 y 80 con un pantalón de campana rojo y una camisa blanca que apenas estaba abotonada hasta la mitad (al estilo de Elvis Presley), aunque tenía por debajo otra camisa de estilo turista con dibujos de palmeras. También formaba parte de su vestimenta unos zapatos con plataformas que la hacían ver más de quince centímetros más alta, y unos lentes de cristales color naranja. Para rematar el aspecto de Himeko, sobre su hombro derecho llevaba una enorme estéreo que tocaba la música que se estaba escuchando por todo el pueblo (temas varios de los Beatles).

Chikane Himamiya (alias Checkane), también vestía al estilo de los 70 y 80, con pantalones campana morados y una camisa mucho más cerrada (en comparación con Himeko) de color blanco, junto con una chaqueta morada igual que sus pantalones, y también vestía zapatos con plataformas menos exageradas, lentes de cristales color ámbar oscuro, y el cabello lo tenía peinado de forma que hacía un gigantesco afro que ampliaba varias veces el tamaño de su cabeza.

Esas eran las sacerdotisas de los dioses de Izumo, las elegidas para, en cada una de sus encarnaciones, combatir en fieras batallas a las cabezas de Orochi, y en esta ocasión venían a combatirlos con cheques.

* * *

 **Abasto**

Himeko entra y saluda con el símbolo de amor y paz a las personas que dentro se encontraban, quienes se quedan mirando raro las vestimentas que tenía la rubia.

─ Disculpe ─ dice la miko del Sol ─, ¿me podría dar una bolsa de papitas, dos litros de gaseosa y cuatro tabletas de chocolate?

El encargado atiende a las peticiones de Himeko y pone en una bolsa todas las cosas a comprar, y Himeko le entrega inmediatamente un cheque con la cantidad de dinero que costaba su compra. El encargado se queda atónito mientras miraba el cheque y luego a la miko.

─ Lo siento, señorita ─ dice el hombre ─, pero es que para conformar este cheque haría falta que me vaya un momento al banco…

─ No se preocupe. No tengo ninguna prisa ─ es la respuesta de Himeko.

Las demás personas en el abasto se enfadan muchísimo y empiezan a insultar a Himeko de todas las formas que se les ocurría, pero la rubia, lejos de ofenderse o mostrarse dolida, les da una mirada radiante y les dice que no hacía falta agradecerle por combatir a las temibles cabezas de Orochi. Bastante furiosos, los clientes abandonan el abasto, y el encargado miraba con impotencia cómo se alejaban todos.

* * *

 **Plaza**

Tsubasa y Souma estaban nuevamente dando una mano a los ancianos que estaban necesitados de las compras de los víveres del día, pero no iban ni por la mitad de la primera operación cuando aparecen todas las personas que dejaron el abasto, y todos estaban desesperados rogando a Tsubasa y Souma que les ayudaran a realizar las compras en línea. Tsubasa no ve otra alternativa que acceder, pero era demasiada gente, y apenas sí podía cubrir las necesidades de unos cuantos. Las operaciones de compra se acumulan demasiado rápido, y más y más gente se apiñaba para rogar por ayuda, hasta que la laptop de Tsubasa no aguanta más y explota en sus piernas.

─ ¡NOOOOOOOOO! ─ grita Tsubasa de forma desgarradora mientras ve cómo su computadora caía, ya inútil y destruida, al duro suelo de la plaza.

La muchedumbre también estaba horrorizada, pues la ausencia de esa laptop, que se decía que era la única en todo el pueblo, implicaba que ahora todos tendrían que regresarse al abasto a esperar que el encargado volviese del banco, y eso les hacía caer en desesperación y depresión. Souma le da unas palmadas a su hermano mayor, el cual se pone a llorar con profundo dolor mientras tomaba entre sus manos la masa deforme de plástico, cables y circuitos en que se había transformado su laptop.

─ ¡NO, TÚ NO! ─ explota Tsubasa ─ ¡LLÉVENME A MÍ! ¡ESTA LAPTOP NO LE HIZO NINGÚN DAÑO A NADIE! ¿¡ME ESTÁN OYENDO DIOSES DE IZUMO!?

─ Cálmate, nii-san ─ dice Souma, aunque él mismo estaba bastante asustado e inseguro de qué hacer ─. Ya encontraremos la manera de solucionar esto. Primero debemos vencer a esas sacerdotisas.

─ Las ganas de vivir me han abandonado de golpe, Souma ─ Tsubasa deja caer su laptop y se cubre el rostro con ambas manos ─. Esas sacerdotisas son unos verdaderos monstruos, Souma. Tenemos que irnos de aquí lo antes posible, antes de que suframos más daño.

Souma comprende entonces que su hermano, a pesar de haber de pronto perdido la cabeza, en buena medida tenía razón. Ahora que las sacerdotisas enviadas por los dioses de Izumo se habían establecido en el pueblo, el martirio apenas empezaba.

* * *

 **Panadería**

Miyako y Reiko nuevamente venían acompañadas por los niños que recibían clases de ellas, y una vez más Miyako sondeaba las peticiones de cada uno de los niños, y Reiko tomaba notas. Tuvieron la mala suerte que detrás de ellas, también tomando notas, se encontraba Chikane.

─ De acuerdo, vamos entonces a pedir ─ los niños gritan a favor de Reiko ─. Señor, sírvanos 11 croissants, 16 panes azucarados, 5 sándwiches, 2 litros de jugo de naranja y 6 litros de leche.

─ ¡A la orden! ─ dice el panadero.

Como era costumbre, Miyako se ofrece para pagar de una vez todas las órdenes solicitadas, pero delante de ella se forma Chikane.

─ Parece que está cargando con demasiados gastos usted sola ─ dice Chikane con un tono solidario.

─ No se preocupe, lo tengo todo cubierto ─ dice Miyako, intentando prevenir una calamidad.

─ Insisto. Esta vez quiero pagar yo por los niños ─ se ofrece Chikane muy sonriente.

Reiko y Miyako se asustan muchísimo, pensando que Chikane usarían uno de sus cheques para realizar el pago, pues ello implicaba un retraso importante para que los niños pudieran disfrutar de la comida que pidieron, pero ninguna de ambas podía imaginarse lo lejos que estaba dispuesta a llegar la peliazul: en vez de un cheque, Chikane le da al cajero 32 cheques, y eso dejó boquiabiertos a todos, incluyendo a los niños.

─ Lo siento, pero es que los cheques sólo pueden cubrir los gastos a un nombre a la vez ─ dice Chikane como si estuviera haciendo una gracia.

─ Tú… monstruo… ─ Reiko temblaba de ira y sentía que los ojos se le estaban saliendo de las cuencas ─ ¿Cómo te atreves…?

Chikane no da muestras de escuchar lo que dice la enfurecida Reiko y ríe muy divertida. Los niños empiezan a llorar y algunos se van corriendo de allí, por lo que Miyako tiene que seguirlos para que no se perdieran, y el cajero de la panadería sufría horrores para conformar cheque por cheque. Y de ese modo, las sacerdotisas de los dioses de Izumo se habían cobrado en un instante a tres víctimas serviles a Orochi.

* * *

 **Compañía disquera**

Corona sale del ascensor para dirigirse a su casa a descansar, cuando ve algo que nunca había ocurrido en su compañía desde que la había creado: una larguísima fila estaba formada en los pasillos de la planta baja del edificio, e incluso notó que la fila llegaba a las escaleras, y a partir de allí no quiso saber cuánto más se prolongaba.

─ ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ─ dice ella sin poderse creer que algo así pudiera ser posible.

─ ¡Corona-sama! ─ llama Izumi ─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con el sistema de pagos?

─ ¿Qué quieres decir? Yo no he recibido informes de que haya pasado nada ─ es la respuesta de Corona.

─ Pero ahora todos tenemos que formarnos para que nos paguen la quincena. Puede usted misma comprobarlo.

─ ¿¡QUÉ COSA!? ─ Corona siente que la temperatura de su cuerpo cae de forma estrepitosa ─ ¿Qué quieres decir que esta fila es para cobrar el sueldo? ¿Qué pasó con mi sistema automatizado?

─ Puede preguntarle a Makoto. Ya a estas alturas debe estar en oficina.

Corona no espera a que nadie dijera nada más y va corriendo hasta la oficina de pago de nómina, y lo que ve casi logra hacerla desmayarse: Himeko era la única trabajadora presente en el área, y detrás de ella había una infinidad de ficheros y gavetas que revisaba uno por uno para encontrar los papeles de su respectivo trabajador, y luego tomaba un cheque y lo pasaba por una máquina de escribir para "imprimirle" el monto del salario. Tal y como había sospechado Izumi, la víctima que estaba sentada frente al escritorio era Makoto.

─ ¿¡QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO!? ¿¡QUIÉN PERMITIÓ QUE TRABAJARAS AQUÍ!? ─ explota Corona a punto de sufrir un infarto.

─ Oh, no sabía que estaba usted aquí ─ Himeko se mueve un poco los lentes ochenteros para ver directamente a Corona ─. No se preocupe usted por el pago de la nómina de todo el edificio, que aquí estoy yo para cubrirla…

─ ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁN LAS COMPUTADORAS!? ¿QUÉ PASÓ CON EL SISTEMA AUTOMATIZADO DE PAGOS!? ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁN MIS ENCARGADOS!?─ continúa Corona con serias dificultades para calmarse.

─ ¿Computadoras? Ah, se refiere a esas máquinas tan complicadas que tenía aquí ─ Himeko ríe como si se acordara de una divertida anécdota ─. Es que no pude entender cómo funcionaba todo aquello, y por lo tanto llegué a la conclusión de que no servía para nada, así que lo tiré todo a la basura y saqué a todos los que trabajaban en este departamento, y por eso aquí estoy yo, pagando de la manera más fácil a sus queridos empleados.

Corona ya no aguanta más y se desmaya, y son unos guardias quienes evitan que se golpeara en el suelo. Muchos trabajadores lloraban desconsolados porque no serían capaces de reintegrarse temprano al trabajo o no podrían llegar a sus casas a tiempo. En cuanto Makoto recibe aquel frustrante cheque que era su sueldo, se acerca a Corona para ayudar a reanimarla dándole aire. Algunos aseguraban que Corona estaba murmurando algo inconsciente, algo así como "arruinada… arruinada…"

* * *

 **Calle**

Girochi aprovecha para llamar a otro acreedor que tenía para pagar en tiempo justo la deuda que tenía con él, pero cuando lo llama no es atendido. Eso le pareció bastante extraño a Girochi, así que llama nuevamente, y esta vez parece que alguien le contesta, pero de inmediato se decepciona.

─ … _Lo siento mucho, por ahora no puedo responder la llamada, porque estoy en el banco. Por favor, deja tu mensaje_.

─ ¿Banco? ─ se extraña Girochi ─ Esto es ridículo. Este cabrón no conoce ni el banco del juego de _Monopoly_ ¿Cómo es eso que de pronto va a estar en un banco? Mejor llamo a esta otra señora, que a ella sí que le debo un buen dinero ─ Girochi llama nuevamente, esperando recibir finalmente una respuesta.

─ … _Por lo pronto no puedo responder tu llamada, estoy en el banco. Por favor deja tu mensaje, que enseguida lo revisaré_ ─ se escucha nuevamente el mensaje.

─ ¿Otra? ─ Girochi no se lo podía creer. Era como si el mundo estuviera patas arriba ─ Debe ser una broma. A esta señora nunca la he visto entrar a un banco, aún en broma ¿Qué sucede aquí?

* * *

 **De dos a tres horas antes**

─ Por supuesto. Ya verás que siempre cumplo mis compromisos ─ decía Chikane con un ladrillo (como decimos en mi país a los móviles de aquella época, no sé los demás) ─. Por supuesto, aquí mismo te estoy haciendo el depósito…

Chikane saca un cheque, se acerca a la puerta de la casa del acreedor y pasa el cheque por debajo de la puerta. La peliazul se tapa la boca para no desternillarse de la risa, y cuando se controla se levanta nuevamente.

─ ¿Qué me dices? ¿Ya te llegó? Te llamo luego, y me dices si el depósito te rebotó, aunque no creo que eso llegue a pasar.

Chikane cuelga la llamada y se pone revisar una agenda en la que tenía anotada una larga lista de gente a la que debía dinero. Tacha uno de los nombres que en esa lista se reflejaba, toma cuenta de cuánta gente más le faltaba, y calculó que aún les debía a aproximadamente dos mil personas más. Eso no le preocupaba en absoluto. Tenía cheques para todos y mucho más todavía. Marca un nuevo número en su ladrillo y empieza a llamar a la siguiente persona de su lista de acreedores.

Justo cuando Chikane desaparece de la vista, la puerta por la que acababa de pasar se abre, y un hombre que tenía en sus manos el cheque de Chikane miraba hacia la calle, completamente deprimido.

─ ¿Qué haces ahí, cariño? ─ pregunta su esposa al darse cuenta de que el hombre salía.

─ Querida ─ dice el hombre con voz avejentada, a pesar de lo joven que era ─, recuérdame darme yo mismo un tiro la próxima vez que le preste dinero a la mujer aquella del afro gigante.

* * *

 **Supermercado**

La afluencia de gente que estaba comprando era realmente grande en esta ocasión, e incluso Nekoko tenía una cierta cantidad de cosas que comprar. Sin embargo, ella veía bastante preparada para mantener su legendaria racha de salir siempre a velocidad record de aquel lugar: No solo sus tarjetas estaban en orden y con los montos comprobados, además tenía el efectivo reunido a conciencia y había calculado con anticipación el precio de toda la compra. Iba a ser pan comido comprar todo a gran velocidad y mantener su estatus de compradora imbatible, pero cuando estaba por formarse en la fila, el destino quiso que primero se enfilara Himeko, quien tenía consigo cuatro carritos completamente llenos. Nekoko estaba boquiabierta, pues sabía que ahora le tocaría esperar para poder pagar.

Los clientes iban avanzando poco a poco, y finalmente llega el turno de Himeko para pasar por caja todas las cosas que estaba comprando. Nekoko intenta tranquilizarse, después de todo, lo peor que podría pasar era el tener que pasar tantos artículos. Incluso el uso de cheques no significaría tanta pérdida de tiempo, tomando en cuenta el cuantioso gasto a realizar.

─ Son 1.258.700 yenes ─ dice Yukihito al terminar de pasar los artículos.

Himeko saca uno de sus temibles cheques y se lo da a Yukihito para que empezase a conformarlo. Varias personas que estaban detrás en la fila empezaban a impacientarse, empezando por la propia Nekoko, pero sabían que, tarde o temprano, esa compra de Himeko sería resuelta.

─ Lo siento mucho ─ dice Yukihito en cuanto termina de llamar al banco ─. El sistema presenta unas fallas, así que no puedo conformar el cheque.

Todos los que estaban detrás de Himeko empiezan a celebrar, pues eso significaba que la rubia tendría que escoger un método más rápido de pago o retirarse de allí para dejar pasar a los demás. Sin embargo, Himeko no parecía en absoluto preocupada, voltea a mirar a la entrada y toma aire.

─ ¡Chikane-chan, trae el arma secreta!

La mencionada entra rauda al supermercado y va al rescate de su amada y, una vez que está con ella, saca de su chaqueta una monumental cantidad de billetes de mínima denominación y monedas. La clientela toda que estaba en la fila siente que le venía el alma al suelo, mientras Yukihito empezaba la penosa tarea de tener que contar billete tras billete y moneda tras moneda para comprobar la efectividad del pago. Nekoko temblaba de impotencia, pues por primera vez en su vida se iba a quedar represada dentro del supermercado.

─ ¡Hijas de puta! ─ grita un anciano que estaba entre los últimos lugares de la fila, y las sacerdotisas parecían que estuvieran recibiendo besos al aire de la muchedumbre.

─ ¡Mis hijos me están esperando en casa! ─ grita una mujer que estaba a la mitad de la fila.

Furiosos y con unas ganas terribles de sacar a las sacerdotisas del supermercado con una patada, todos los clientes (incuyendo a Nekoko) tienen que irse a las otras filas para realizar sus compras, congestionando demasiado dichas filas, y eso ocasionaba que tardaran demasiado tiempo para realizar sus compras. Mientras tanto, Himeko y Chikane estaban bailando al ritmo de _Thriller_ de Michael Jackson mientras esperaban a que Yukihito contara el dinero.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Nuevamente se habían reunido las cabezas de Orochi, y todos ellos se notaban bastante abatidos y apesadumbrados. Nekoko apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pues el largo tiempo que le tomó hacer las compras hizo que le dolieran terriblemente las piernas.

─ No puedo más. Esto es demasiado ─ dice Girochi, luego de intentar por enésima vez llamar a sus acreedores, que todavía seguían en el banco ─. Esas sacerdotisas nos están destruyendo pieza por pieza ¿Cómo es posible que semejante vida como la que ellas tienen fuera posible?

─ Ni idea ─ Corona estaba tirada en una banca, y su rostro parecía un cuadro abstracto de tanto que se le corría el maquillaje mientras lloraba ─. En apenas un día mi disquera cayó en bancarrota en este pueblo. Todos mis empleados renunciaron porque no podían sostener que se formaran tanto tiempo sólo para cobrar un cheque que luego tendrían que llevar al banco y hacer otra fila endemoniada para hacer el depósito.

─ Esa chequera debe cargar una maldición o algo ─ opina Reiko ─. Es imposible que apenas un día se vaya al diablo toda la forma de vida que llevaba este pueblo, y esas sacerdotisas lo han logrado, prácticamente sin sudar una gota.

─ Este es nuestro fin. Los dioses de Izumo han traído el apocalipsis a este pueblo ─ se lamenta la hermana Miyako ─. Sólo nos queda irnos de aquí, aunque lo voy a lamentar en el alma por los niños.

─ Cómo me arrepiento de haber conocido a Himeko ─ dice Souma ─. Realmente no sé qué le vi cuando me enamoré y nos hicimos novios.

─ Es la típica estupidez que cualquiera hace en su juventud temprana, Souma. No deberías culparte ─ dice Tsubasa con cara de haber sufrido mucho.

─ Nekoko no quiere volver a comprar nada más en la vida ─ dice Nekoko mientras Corona le cede un espacio para que se sentara ─. Nekoko siente como si ayer le hubieran dado una paliza en las piernas. Cómo duelen las piernas-nya.

Completamente resignados e imposibilitados de poder hacer nada ante aquella situación, las cabezas de Orochi emprenden la retirada, abandonando para siempre el pueblo, y todos sus habitantes los despiden entre lamentos lastimeros y lágrimas, pues los veían como las mejores personas que hayan vivido alguna vez en ese lugar. Por su parte, Himeko y Chikane celebraban por haber vencido una vez más a Orochi, y para demostrar su felicidad por haber cumplido su misión, intensificaron sus compras y pagos, siempre con la chequera en la mano. Una nueva vida, planeada por los dioses de Izumo e implementada por las sacerdotisas que ellos enviaron, había llegado para quedarse en ese pueblo.

 **Fin**

* * *

¿Verdad que este final fue trágico? Esta es una muestra de que los finales no felices no siempre tienen que basarse en la amargura o el dolor. Hay para todo XD. Ahora sí los dejo, y espero que realmente lo hayan disfrutado bastante.

Hasta otra


End file.
